Eye of The Storm
by ElSupremo
Summary: A storm is coming. Who will be it's next victims? Is there anyway to escape their destined death? Ch 9 up.
1. Chandler's Story

Well, here goes. This story is based on the turn of one event instead of a series of events. This is based on if the church during Ross and Emily's wedding was not knocked down. At first, you'll probably say 'great, you'll probably make Ross and Emily live happily ever after, the end', or not whatever, but if you did, that isn't true at all. This event is enough to trigger a series of events leading up to the conclusion. I won't tell you the story line, for it will be revealed during the story. I'll also reveal what has been going on with the characters. If this were a regular season, I'd say that it was tenth season. Some may call this a romance fic. While others may call it an action fic. And others who have no idea about my story will say it sucks. I will let you decide.

DISCLAIMER: If I said I owned them, would it make much of a difference?

"Chandler's story"

Chandler watched the bus roll away into the fog. The autumn breeze blew his jacket open and the cold rushed to his body. He quickly reached around his jacket to embrace himself in the warmth once again. He looked into the distance. Nothing. Just complete fog. He stealthily walked across the street and onto the patch of grass that laid on the other side. The hint of winter still crunched beneath his shoes as he ran up to a small shack at the end of the grass.

He walked up the wooden steps that creaked beneath him as he walked onto the porch. He lifted one hand up in the air and balled his fist. He thrust his fist forward blindly searching to find the solid door. His fist hit the door hard. He pulled his hand away hurt. He waited.

No reply.

Was this the right house? He wasn't able to see with the immense amount of fog. Maybe he passed it. Where was the address label? A click interrupted his thoughts.

A door opened revealing the inside of a home. Chandler quickly stepped inside to prevent from exposing himself to the cold much longer.

The inside of the house was like what he remembered, only the sand was gone. He could now actually the white linoleum tiling on the ground, which shined as he stepped soundlessly. The wood seemed to be polished and the walls now had beautiful paintings on them.

"Chandler!" A dark-haired man shouted joyously as he leapt onto his friend. "Man, where have you been?"

"I've been on the moon." Chandler said sarcastically. "Yes, and I've brought you all back moon rocks. We believe they once sustained a water substance, but we aren't quite sure." With that comment, two women entered the room. Upon noticing Chandler, they sped at him full speed.

"Oh, my god, Chandler! Where were you?" The blonde woman asked.

"He was on the moon." The dark-haired man said, less sarcastically.

"I was joking, Joe." Chandler rolled his eyes.

"We're so glad to see you finally came back from Milwaukee…" The other woman came up and hugged Chandler.

"Milwaukee?" The man named Joey asked quizzically. "Oh…no, Rach. Not Milwaukee, Milky Way. Chandler was on the moon."

"Well then where are our moon rocks?" The woman held out her hand.

Chandler laughed and pushed her hand back. "I left them in my other jacket. So where's everybody else?" He paused to notice that two people were missing. "I see it's the Geller bunch."

"Yeah, they're with their parents. They should be here any minute. They should have been here yesterday, but I guess they just couldn't stay away from Florida. Too bad, we have lovely beaches here, too." The blonde woman informed.

"Yes, the sand just flies into your jacket. It's so beautiful, it strains my eyes just to see four feet down the beach." Chandler smiled. He missed his friends so much.

"Well, it's great to see you still have your sense of humor all this time." The girl named Rachel said as she walked over to a chair and sat down. The others followed and did the same. "So…tell us what you've been up to for the last year."

"Well, um, I've been working." Chandler said as he got up to get a beer. "Not much of a difference." He sat down again and popped the tab on his beer. "It's like I haven't even moved, except for the fact that…I have." Chandler shrugged.

Things were so different without his friends. Without them, he was just Chandler, the workaholic. He never had time to make friends because everybody stereotyped him from the beginning. They said he looked like the 'Big Boss Man' that everyone was afraid of. Not wanting to let them down, that's the way he acted. He worked everyday, straight through lunch from six in the morning to twelve at night. He never had time to date. Just work, all the time.

It all started when he stayed up all night, the night before the meeting. Some may say, if it's before a meeting, why you don't just go to sleep early? He would of, only that he was too worried. The next day rolled around and he was just drop-dead tired. And that's when the idea of moving to Tulsa came into view at work. His boss asked, he was sub-conscious, he said yes. He had nothing to keep him from moving, so he did. Soon, he was doing one way trips to cities all over the US. Columbus, Seattle, Atlanta, Boston, and even to Houston, just to name a few. He moved almost every month, obeying company procedures. Now he finally earned his well deserved vacation for three weeks.

"So that's it? You don't miss us at all?" The blonde hair woman asked a bit shocked.

"Of course I miss you, Pheebs. I miss all of you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's why I came back. If I didn't miss you guys, I'd probably be in LA talking about numbers and chart-thingies." He chugged his beer. It tasted so good in his mouth.

He never had time for fun. No bars, no strip clubs, no women. It sucked, he admitted, but it was a job. Nobody loved their job. That's why he relied on beer to bring back some of his fun. Apart from being just a workaholic, he was a smoker and some might even say he was an alcoholic. He didn't though. He just called it 'easing up his mind a bit'. Beer. Nice, cold beer. The bitter taste lingered in his throat. He was aching for a smoke the whole time, but a beer would have to suffice. No way could he let his friends know that he began smoking, again.

"Geez, Chandler, just chug the whole thing!" Rachel joked. Chandler took the beer from his mouth.

He got lost in the strong taste and began to drift off. If he wasn't careful, one chug would become one beer, which would become two beers, which would become a gallon. The next thing he knew, he would be unconscious on the floor…again. Chicago. The windy city, Chicago. Where you can't catch a cab in the rain, Chicago. How he hated that word. He came there for work and left there for the hospital. He never told his friends, but he went to the hospital because of alcohol overdose. He would've gone into a coma if it wasn't for the dog that needed to go one more time before his owner went to sleep. He was rushed to the hospital and two weeks later he was out and back on his feet. Someone had recommended for him to go into rehab, but he refused and continued working furiously to catch up with lost work.

"Sorry, I'm just really thirsty." Chandler gulped. "So when are the Gellar's going to arrive?" With that, the door burst open and four people rushed inside. The other four turned around in their seat to see who it was.

It was Ross, Monica, Emily, and another man he didn't recognize.

"Hey you guys! You're here!" Phoebe rushed to get their coats. "What kept you guys?"

Rain swept inside, bringing sand and water into the room. Monica struggled to quickly close the door.

"What does it look like?"


	2. The Gellar Story

Okay, the next two chapters are short and kind of boring. So if you get bored, please don't lose interest. Cuz if you do, I'll just be talking to myself. We wouldn't want that would we?

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah-blah, blah…

"The Gellar story"

Monica took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack next to her. She looked around the room. "Oh, my god! This place looks beautiful!" She stepped inside, while the others placed their coats on the rack. "They did a great job on remodeling!" She gave her friends a hug." It's so clean!"

Phoebe smiled. "I know."

The first few minutes were spent exchanging hugs and kisses. They then sat down around the fireplace, while Phoebe got the fire started. The fire ignited and warmth spread throughout the room, flickering on the walls. It was such a comfortable setting.

"So Phoebe, are you enjoying your new house?" Emily asked excitedly. Ross put an arm around her.

"It's alright, you know, but it's not the same since Chandler moved, and you two moved down to Florida." Phoebe nodded in Monica and Ross's direction.

"Aww, we're sorry Phoebe, but Ross just can't stay away from Mommy and Daddy." Monica teased. Ross pushed her shoulder lightly.

"You moved down there, too!" Ross pouted.

"Yeah, but only to be with my… fiancée!" Monica squealed, throwing her hands up. Phoebe and Rachel joined her and gave her a hug.

Her fiancée. She couldn't believe it. After years and years of boyfriends, never having any true commitments, she was finally getting married. What more could she ask for? After moving down to Florida with him about four months ago, her parents found it a good idea so they did the same. Ross began to miss his family and moved down to Florida soon after. She was the happiest woman in the world, or so it would seem.

"Pete, you son of a gun!" Rachel wagged her finger at Pete.

"Pete? Oh, my god! I didn't even recognize you without your mustache!" Chandler patted him on the shoulder. "When did you guys start going out?"

Pete. Her fiancée. She was one of the richest women in America. She found it a great idea to move down to Florida for Pete's work. Things moved pretty fast after they got back together, since they had already known each other. They met after running in to each other at the airport, waving Chandler off to Tulsa. Pete apparently flew in from LA after giving up fighting. They went for a drink and before she knew it, they were dating again. When he got the notice from work that he needed to move to Florida to work on a new project, she willingly went along. Sure, she found it boring, but she had her own cooking show. Who was she to complain? She had no friends, except for the prissy wives of Pete's friends, but it was better than nobody. She was so glad to finally catch up with her friends.

"Oh, just recently." Pete informed. "I was wondering why I didn't see you!" Pete laughed.

"Yeah, I moved because of work." Chandler nodded. "They gave me a vacation so Rach had the great idea of a get together."

"Well, I am full of great ideas." Rachel smiled. "So what have you two been up to, Ross." Rachel put one hand under her chin and rested her elbow on her knee.

"Well, we think that we might be parents!" Ross smiled and gave Emily a hug.

He and Emily were married. Married! Hopefully, this marriage would not end up like the last one. Their wedding was beautiful and perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better one. They lived in New York for four years until Monica and his parents moved out, and that's when he and Emily decided to moved down there, too. He enjoyed the sun down there, but god he missed the group.

"Oh, my god! Congratulations!" Everybody said in unison, giving Ross and Emily both hugs. "So, when is the baby due?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we're not really sure. Actually, we don't even know if there's going to be a baby." Ross admitted.

"Well, all that congratulating for nothing?" Joey complained.

"Well, Joey, we're pretty sure, so…" Ross shrugged his shoulders, "this may be it."

They had recently tried having a baby. He really wanted one. He missed having the experience of being a father and raising a child. Emily also wanted to have her own child. They had been trying for a long time with no luck. They had begun to lose hope, but they really thought this was going to be it.

Chandler smiled. "Well, congratulations, you guys." Chandler sighed. "Man, I missed so much not being here."

"No you didn't, Chandler." Phoebe patted Chandler on the back. "Monica only got engaged and moved down to Florida with her parents and Ross and Emily who are now trying to have a child. Oh yeah, and Rachel got promoted in Ralph Lauren, I have a new boyfriend, and Joey lost three pounds."

Chandler buried his head in his face and moaned.


	3. Three's a Crowd, Not So Much

Like I said previously, don't lose interest, it'll get good later on. This chapter's kind of short.

DISCLAIMER: I own the beer.

"Three's a crowd, not so much"

"Aww, don't feel bad, honey." Monica said as she put her arm around Pete. "You have a lot of work. We understand."

"Yeah." Chandler looked at his feet. "Right."

"Don't be so bummed, man!" Joey came and sat on the couch next to Chandler. "I mean, how do you think that me and Phoebe and Rachel feel?"

Chandler shrugged. "I don't know, Joe. You've lived in the same area and had the same jobs for the last eight years."

"Come on, man." Joey finished his beer and got up to get another one. "I mean, how would you feel," he grabbed a beer and sat down, "if you weren't able to see like half your friends in a whole year!" He opened the beer and took a swig.

"I haven't been able to see _all_ of my friends in a whole year!" Chandler shouted.

"Well, then you of all people should know how I feel!" Joey pointed his finger at Chandler. "Look, man. You guys are the ones that left, that wanted to leave. We," he pointed between him, Phoebe, and Rachel, "never wanted you guys to leave. We miss you, man." He gave Chandler a hug.

"Joey! I'm right here!" Chandler shouted.

"But you weren't there for us before, when we needed you." Chandler's stomach churned. He wasn't there for them. They were supposed to be friends. "I mean, Phoebe, has a new boyfriend, now," Joey lowered his head to Chandler's, "who, I think, is a bit crazy."

"Joey, I can hear you." Phoebe said. "And he is not crazy. He's just a bit…different."

Rachel leaned her head over to Chandler. "Crazy."

"I can still hear you!" Phoebe yelled.

She was dating a guy she had met at work. He worked as a masseur because he believed in 'cleansing the aura', which obviously got Phoebe from the beginning. But it turned out that he was much more unusual than Phoebe. After a while, she became annoyed with him visiting _all _the time. That's when she realized she should move to a new place to further the distance a bit. She tried living with Rachel, but she was hardly ever there. That's when she was offered the beach house from her returning client who was moving to California. She thought it was a great idea because she could be closer to her mom and learn more about her family. It was lonely, but she enjoyed living next to the beach.

"Well, your lives aren't exactly perfect either!" She pointed to Rachel. "You have to live with Joey." Chandler laughed a bit.

She had to live with Joey. After Phoebe left, Rachel was forced to pay rent by herself and Joey also needed to pay by himself. After Joey's phone line was cut off because he was behind on the bills, he had the idea to move to Rachel's apartment. Phoebe lent him the money for the bills and his stuff was moved over.

"Man, that's got to suck. Having to live in a girl environment." Chandler patted Joey on the back.

Rachel crossed her arms. "And is that so bad? At least he has enough courage to even live with a girl. Oh, by the way, how's your love life?" Rachel said rhetorically, trying to prove a point.

"Alright." Chandler gave in. "But really how is it Joey?"

"Well, it's not so bad. I mean, she switched me over to light Mayo and my pants fit a lot better!" Joey smiled.

"That's great, Joe. Now you might be able to fit into the sweater that Ross gave you seven years ago." Chandler laughed.

"So, Rach, how's your life so far?" Monica asked trying to change the topic.

Oh no. She tried to avoid the topic, but she couldn't. All her girlfriends had boyfriends or fiancées or husbands. She had nobody. So many times she tried to get a date for Friday night, but it always ended after a few days. She even tried dating her boss, which, consequently gave her a promotion, but still left her lonely on Friday night.

"Um, it's great, you know." Rachel shrugged.

"So," Monica smiled, "any new guy friends?"

Rachel twiddled her thumbs. "Um, I've been, um, really busy."

"Oh," Monica took the hint, "how about you, Joey?"

Joey thought for a second. "I almost got a lead in a movie." Joey pointed out.

"Ooh, what movie?"

"Rosa Parks." Joey grinned.

"What part were you going to play?" Chandler asked, a bit confused.

Joey paused for a second. "Is it my fault I'm not a middle aged black woman?" Joey shouted.

"Sorry, Joe." Chandler calmed him.

He was still trying to get his big break. Once in a while, he did guest appearances because he was 'Dr. Drake Remoray.' But that was it. Almost every movie he tried out for, got canceled or he wasn't picked. It was a bit depressing. He was still succeeding in the romance area, though. Women almost every night, he couldn't complain. But where was his life going? Was he going to live like this for the rest of his life?

"It's okay."

"Well," Pete stood up, "it's about time to go." He looked down to Monica. "We should get going before the storm gets worse." Monica stood up.

Pete and Monica walked over to the door. He held the cold knob in his hand and turned it. Before he could pull it open, the gust of wind blew open the door and thrust millions of particles of sand into his face. He quickly struggled to close the door as the others ran to help him. The door reluctantly closed, as Pete fell onto the floor.

Pete rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we're staying here."


	4. Broadcasting

Thanks to those who reviewed. 'Preshiate it. Okay, this story might be kinda boring and short, but keep reading. The next few chapters are intense. Well, that's it. Well…go! Read!

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't leave. Oh, disclaimer. Wait, I never do these anyway.

"Broadcasting"

They waited in the living room for the storm to pass. Outside, they could hear the distant grumbling of the thunder and spontaneous flashes of light behind the window curtain. The walls rumbled as they waited patiently inside.

Joey yawned. "I'm so bored." An idea clicked. "Hey! Let's play Strip Poker!"

"No!" Everybody seemed to say in unison.

"Oh, fine…" Another idea dawned. "Strip…Happy Days!" Everybody seemed to give him a deep glare. "Okay." He held his head down.

"Ooh! This can be like the old days. You know, when they listened to the radio." Phoebe declared. "You know, back in the old days, in my previous life, we used to only listen to the radio. We didn't have TV or…" She was interrupted by Chandler.

"You sound like an 85 year old woman, Pheebs. Can you get on with it, please?" Chandler suggested.

"Well." She continued her story. "Like I was saying, let's listen to the radio."

Phoebe disappeared upstairs for a bit before returning downstairs with a radio. She placed it in the middle of the table. They turned on the radio. There was so much static due to the storm that they weren't able to hear anything. Ross slowly turned the dial back and forth to tune the stations. Something came on. It was barely audible, but a small voice came on.

"_Attention all civilians in the Montauk area. This is a flood flash warning. Please resort to above-sea levels. Again this is a flood flash warning. Please resort…"_

The rest was cut off by static. Ross turned off the radio. The room was dead quiet except for the rumbling and pattering of the raindrops on the walls outside. The silence was broken by Joey.

"What-what should we do?" Joey stuttered. He looked to see if anyone had an idea.

"We could-could, um, go on the-the roof." Pete suggested.

"It's thundering outside." Ross pointed out. "If we go on the, um, roof, we have a chance of being-of being fried by lightning." He shivered at the thought.

"Are there any-any hills or, or something nearby?" Rachel said quickly.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe said quietly. She thought for a second. An idea came to her mind. "My mom." She said triumphantly. "We can go to my mom's house!"

Everybody looked at each other. This was what they were going to do.

They quickly put on their coats and ran outside. As they ran, drops of water splashed on their face, making it harder to see. Then ran onto the terrace, which sounded hard beneath their feet. They ran onto the sand, pillowing their footsteps as they sped. Chandler tried to keep his balance as his weight was shifted with the immense amount of rain and the gusts of wind. The eight of them made their way to Ross's van. Ross pulled himself onto the other side of the van and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Phoebe!" Ross yelled. "Get into the passenger's seat!" He tried to battle his voice with the wind's.

Phoebe opened the door of the van, which flew open as she pulled the handle. She slowly climbed inside. The other's climbed into the back. Pete climbed in first into the middle row to tell something to Ross. Monica climbed in next and sat next to him. Joey, Emily, and Rachel quickly went to the back seats. Chandler slowly made his way over to the van.

"Come on, Chandler!" Joey shouted.

He ran and jumped into the van. He quickly closed the door just as Ross started the van. He struggled to sit down in the middle row, but the seat was too small to fit three people so he sat partially on the seat.

The van jerked forward in the wind. Ross went forward and around a turn.

"Okay, Phoebe, where does she live?" Ross asked quickly.

She pointed down the street. "Okay, keep going until you see that light there," Ross turned the car to the right, which sent Chandler flying into Monica's lap. He looked at her for a second and caught the glimpse in her eye before quickly sitting up again. "Okay, now keep going for a few miles until you see a house on the left."

The car went on stealthily for thirty minutes or so, struggling to keep its wheels on the ground, until finally it turned into a driveway. Everybody hopped out quickly and ran to the front door. Phoebe knocked several times until the door clicked and swung open.

"Phoebe!" Her mother shouted. "Quickly, come inside everyone! I was beginning to worry about you!" She shouted over a thunder storm. They all rushed inside.

Chandler was the last to come in. As he came in, he turned to Phoebe's mother. "Hi, Mrs. Phoebe, lovely weather we're having." He smiled and rushed in.

A/N: I know I'm hinting at possible relationships or will be in the future. I just need time to set down the storyline and the drama. Sorry, if you were looking for a love story or sumthn of the sort. Oh, yeah, please read and review, or actually since you made it all the way down here I'm assuming you already read so...REVIEW!


	5. Shelter

This is a cliffhanger chapter so I'll wait to post the chapter after this. Just to make you mad. Then when you think all is lost and you've lost all interest in life, I'll post it back up. Sorry if it's short.

DISCLAIMER: Uhh…

"Shelter"

Everybody gathered at the center of the room. The house, which normally would have seemed like a beautiful welcoming home, seemed ominous and treacherous in the shadows as the wind blew the tree branches up against the house. The sat down on the sofa and on the ground around it. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So," Phoebe senior, Phoebe's real mother, pulled a chair next to everyone else and sat down, "why are we all together today?" She asked.

"Well, we were going to have a, sort of, get-together." Rachel replied. "Chandler finally had vacation time so we decided 'why not get the gang together at the beach and Phoebe said she could host and then the rain…" Rachel waved her hand back and forth in front of her, "yeah, so we're pretty much stuck here."

A few minutes passed in silence until Joey felt a growing need to say something before he passed out, out of boredom. "So…are we just going to sit here or what?" Joey looked around. "How about we play…"

"How about we don't play at all." Chandler remarked. "Here, we better check the weather now or something."

"Oh, oh." Phoebe senior stood up and walked across the room to the mantle. "The radio's right here."

"You know, the radio…" Phoebe started.

"We know." Chandler shot down.

Joey bent his head his towards Phoebe's. "Don't you just hate it when they shoot you down? It hurts, man!" Joey shouted pointing to Chandler.

"Okay." Phoebe senior tuned the radio for a while until radio announcer's voice was heard.

"…_and the flash flood warning is over. We are now faced with a new problem. It seems that a tornado or hurricane has started outside and it's blowing everything out of proportion. We suggest all of you inside, stay inside and those outside, obviously go in, but who would be brain-dead enough to…"_

The radio turned off, all of a sudden, as did many appliances, which could be heard with a loud zap sound.

"Chandler," Joey muttered, "I'm scared."

The room seemed almost pitch black except for the gray sky visible through the window and the dim light it cast on the ground of the room.

"Do you have a basement or something?" Pete asked blindly.

"No, we don't. I'm sorry. Whole place is built on sand." Phoebe senior replied sadly.

"Well, we better get to the bathroom then." Ross said with urgency in his voice. "When you get there, try to hold onto any forms of piping or something." He stood up. "Come on."

Phoebe senior stood up and directed the others quickly to the bathroom. The bathroom seemed very small and barely fit them all.

"Yeah, I don't think a bathroom was meant for this many people to take a crap all at once." Chandler stated. The girls shot him a glare, which could not be seen in the dark.

They sat down for a while, waiting. After what seemed like hours, they stood up and yawned.

"I think it's over." Monica said quietly.

Just then, as if her words somehow jinxed it, a rumble was heard outside. They all quickly sat down and held onto each other. Out side of the house, trees could be heard swaying and hitting the house on the roof.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard through the roof of the house. A tree had fallen down and landed in the living room, fortunately missing the bathroom by several feet. A high pitched swirling sound could be heard outside. It felt as though they were in a vacuum. The walls slowly creaked, until all of a sudden, a shattering noise startled them. It wasn't just in the living room, but in all the rooms. Pieces of wood could be heard tearing out of the frames in the walls, breaking loudly. It seemed to go by so fast. They held close to each other. Walls collapsed around them, doors ripped out of place, flying across the room and tumbling into the fields. Roof tilings fell on top of them and several pieces of debris landed on top of them.

Was this the end?


	6. What Life Gives You

Wow, you actually came back to read. Thanks to the reviews though. I had to update a little earlier than expected because there was a sudden outburst in new fanfictions, and let's be frank, nobody reads stories on the second page. Okay, this may get a bit teary or mushy. Whatever. Some might say I overreact a bit, but it's a story.

DISCLAIMER: I own the gore.

"What life gives us"

The field lay filled with pieces of wood and tilings strewn all across the grass. The wind seemed to have died down to a small zephyr, but the hurricane was still out there, waiting hungrily to devour more.

Chandler could feel his arms. He had been laying there for hours wondering if he was dead, alive, or broken into pieces. He slowly moved his arms up from beneath a wooden plank. He could still move his arms, thank god. He slowly stood up until a painful shock broke through his left leg. He fell forward a bit and then quickly regained his posture. It wasn't broken, he could still move it. Bruised possibly. Something quickly entered his mind. His friends. He picked up a few boards around him and flung them blindly into the other rooms through what used to be the wall.

After several minutes, he reached the first victim.

It was Rachel.

At first, she looked normal. A few bruises and bumps, nothing unusual, until he saw piece of ceramic tiling in the side of her body. The blood dripped slowly from the crevice where a piece of the tiling had gone in. He winced at the sight of his friend hurt. He shook her shoulder.

She stirred.

She was still alive. Thank the lord. She opened her eyes. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him and then slowly got up. Chandler gradually lifted her up, trying not to hurt her more than she already was.

Just then, something erupted out from underneath one of the door boards. It was Ross. He stood up and rubbed his head. He was the first to speak, which startled Chandler in hearing a voice in what seemed like forever.

"Is it over?"

Chandler shook his head. He slowly set Rachel down on a board so that she sat upright. Ross made his way over to her and checked her for injury. He saw the cut she received and he picked up a piece of curtain on the ground and wrapped it around her waist. She winced from the pain as he tightened it a bit, but she looked up at him appreciatively. He smiled.

Chandler continued to pick up boards with Ross, while Rachel sat and watched. It seemed like a dream. Never in a million years would this have happened to them. Their families were probably worried sick. Either that or they didn't know at all and were having a party somewhere and having a dandy time.

The others were slowly uncovered. First Phoebe, then Pete, and then Joey. No major injuries were inflicted, except for Joey who seemed a bit dazed and slurred his speech. Chandler wasn't too worried about that, though. Not too out of the ordinary. Chandler's hopes raised a bit in light that all his friends were alive so far. He continued to dig.

All of a sudden, he felt wet flesh underneath his hand as he picked up another plank of wood. He retreated his hand and found immense amount of blood on his hand. He quickly threw the boards away, until he saw the sight.

"Oh, my god." Chandler mumbled. Ross made his way over to him and looked terrified.

Emily's body was covered in blood. The sky seemed to have become darker and the clouds more ominous. Ross's eyes became foggy. Her eyes were shut and lifeless. He couldn't stand the sight. He covered his eyes and held his head down as he gasped between breaths. He wanted this dream to end. This nightmare to end. It was like a living hell. It was the worst torture he had ever gone through.

Emily was dead. Chandler blindly reached for Ross's shoulder and slowly placed a board back on top of her. He tried to say something, but his throat was so dry. He stuttered.

"I, I, I'm so…" He couldn't complete his sentence. Ross understood, though. He gave a small nod and fell to his knees.

Chandler couldn't bare it. He walked away and left Ross to his mourning. Rachel made her way over to Ross, also seeing the horrifying scene. The others saw and came over and patted him on the back. They slowly walked away to help Chandler uncover the last two people.

After an hour of digging, it began to become a bit dark again. They began to dig a bit faster. Then all of a sudden, Joey called to Pete at the corner of the house. Pete rushed over. Chandler and Phoebe ran over also.

Monica lay still on the ground.

She wasn't too wounded except for a small cut on her upper eye. Pete bent down on the ground and felt her arm. Chandler shivered. Either because of the wind or the horrible series of events that had just overcome him.

There was a pulse.

He stood up and sighed. Everybody else got the message and sighed. She was just knocked out. Pete lifted her body off the ground and placed her on his shoulder. Pete turned to Chandler.

"Hey, Chandler. You think you could carry Monica over to the car?" Chandler nodded. Pete was a lot faster at digging. Pete let her fall off his shoulder a bit and then put her in Chandler's arms. Chandler wavered a bit at the weight that he bore on his shoulders.

He slowly carried her over to the car and struggled to open the handle of the door. At last, the door opened. He placed her in the middle row of seats carefully. Before he could lay her down all the way her eyes opened.

"Pete?"

Chandler was surprised that she was talking. "Uh, no. Chandler." He quickly stated.

"Chandler…" She looked at him for a second. He looked at her and smiled. He gingerly put her head back onto the seat. He stood up right. "Thanks, Chandler."

He just smiled back. No words were needed. He turned around and walked over to Ross who had wrapped two sticks into a cross and placed it in the ground. He had also written something on the board where Emily was buried with a pencil he had found.

_Here lies Emily. Death found her in these horrible times. A woman without a child to mother. We will love her forever. She will find peace in heaven away from the hardships of Earth._

_March 17, 1970 - April 5, 2003_

Ross slowly stood up and wiped his swollen eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffed. He noticed Chandler looking at him.

"H-Hey man." Ross muttered so quietly that Chandler could barely hear him.

"I'm really sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't have went on vacation…"

"Chandler, it-it's okay…It was meant to happen." Ross shivered a bit. "We can't control what happens, but when it does, we can-can only deal with what life gives us." He sighed and sniffed.

Chandler nodded. "Only with what life gives us."

A/N: Tacky, no? Review if you want me to continue. Get me up to twenty reviews, maybe other people will read this.


	7. On the Run

Sad last chapter, huh? I know, I cried myself a bit…No, not really, geez. If you hate that cliché, about to die, making a big speech kinda thing, oh crap I just gave away part of the story. Ah, whatchya going to do? Well, If you don't like it, it's got it so…yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I own the…I ran out of stuff to own!

"On the run"

Phoebe continued to dig. She would find her mother if it killed her. She lost too much of her family to give up now. Her cold sweat dripped past her eye. She had been digging for hours and her arms began to tire. Just then, as if she struck gold, a wind blew a piece of cloth into the sky near the front door, uncovering a body. Phoebe ran over to the body.

Her mother was dead.

A tear dripped down her cheek and onto the ground. She held her head down as the tears leaked onto the grass. She covered her face and gasped loudly. Her mother was in heaven now, she knew that. But it hurt. She was the only family she had left. She would visit, but it wasn't the same. A hand rest on her shoulder. She quickly turned to find Ross's red eyes looking at her.

"You can get through this." Ross whispered. Phoebe smiled.

"I know." Phoebe sighed. "She's in a better place now."

Upon seeing this, Rachel, Pete, and Joey walked to the van making sure not to disturb the two. Phoebe carefully covered her body with the cloth. Just as she pulled the cloth to her face, the body moaned.

"Phoebe." Phoebe senior muttered.

Phoebe was in shock. Ross turned around slowly, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"Mom." Phoebe gulped.

"Phoebe, listen to me. You have…to go…to the…edge…of the woods." She tried her best to pronounce her words. Phoebe continued to look in shock. "Please…go. You can take shelter there." Phoebe stood up. She bent down to pick her up, but Phoebe senior stopped her. "Please, leave me. I'm...hurt badly." Phoebe senior closed her eyes.

Phoebe began to tear again. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm dying." A tear dripped off her face. "The only house around is that house. If you leave now, you might be safe from the storm." A thunder clapped through the sky. A single drop fell from the sky and landed on her hand. "Go. Save yourselves."

The rain fell harder. She was dead. She was really dead. Emily and her mother. It was too much. Why them? Phoebe turned and looked at Ross. Ross placed a hand on her shoulder. He stared at her meaningfully. It was going to be okay. They walked over to the van.

Monica laid on Pete's lap. Joey, Rachel, and Chandler sat on the back. Ross jumped into the driver's seat as Phoebe jumped into the passenger's seat.

"You ready, Pheebs?"

"I'm ready."

They drove. Further and further. The long grey road ahead of them went on and on. Where were they headed? Just then, they saw a dark green forest ahead of them. The house wasn't seen anywhere. It was just the dark green forest above the yellow grass.

"Do you see it?" Chandler asked.

"No. Maybe we should get out and look." Pete suggested. They agreed. Ross stopped the car and he jumped out. As Ross walked to the other side of the van and Phoebe jumped out, he looked up at the sky. It lay there before him.

It wasn't a house, it was a hurricane.

Bigger than anything he'd ever seen. It was far in the distance, but the wind could still be felt.

"Look." Ross breathed. Chandler opened the side door of the van. He looked out and Joey, Rachel, and Pete did the same. It twirled continuously, portentously glooming over all that surrounded it. The grey sky let out more rain and they rushed back into the van. "We'll just have to guess."

It was like a movie. The van ran and pivoted around the corners. It zoomed down the road following the perimeter of the forest, avoiding fallen trees and rocks. The twister seemed to chase after them in the distance. The rain hit the wind shield, splattering into many more raindrops. Just then, as out of thin air, a tree fell onto the van. Rachel let out a scream as the wood hit the top of the van. Joey gasped as the rain silently fell.

"I guess we're walking." Chandler gasped.

They ran out of the van. If they didn't hurry they would be sucked into the giant cyclone. They sprinted down the road. Monica had gained some consciousness so she was able to run a bit on her own. The rain hit their eyes as the drops flew backwards toward the hurricane. Some twigs and branches also flew at them, hitting them in the face.

All of a sudden, another tree creaked ahead. It leaned over and threatened to fall. As Rachel continued to run, the wind pulled the tree out of its stump and left it to fall to the ground. Ross's instincts came into play. He quickly rushed over and jumped to pull her away from the falling timber. It hit the ground just as he pulled her safe out of the way. He landed on his elbows, scraping them. He winced at the pain. But it was worth it. As long as nobody else was hurt.

Rachel looked up at him as if he was an angel. He saved her. She was alive because of him. Ross smiled. The others sprinted forward and around the tree.

"Are you alright?" Joey shouted.

"We're okay, Joey." Rachel smiled.

"Come on. Let's go then." Ross got up and gained his balance. Monica rushed over to her brother.

"You alright?" Monica asked.

"I'm fine." Ross breathed.

They sprinted again. Chandler's lungs grew tired from sprinting so much. If he had a choice, he would have fell right then and there. There was no point to living; he had no girlfriend, all he did was work, and who was he kidding, he was an alcoholic. But his friends. If he would have fallen, somebody would be there to help him. Ross's brave act just proved it. He would never do anything to harm one of his friends.

A small structure was seen in the distance.

"I think that's it. That's the house." Joey yelled.

They ran faster and faster. The thought of being able to be safe and be able to lie down was unbearable. Their need for rest grew with every breath. The structure grew larger and larger, until finally they had reached their destination. They paused in front of it to look at the outside for a quick second. The large structure was red and had white x's on the doors.

"Phoebe, this is a barn." Chandler complained.

"Fine, if you don't like it, you can stay out here." She shot back.


	8. Abandoned

Thanx for the reviews...I'm very unenthusiastic today...I'll just make this one a flashback.

DISCLAIMER: I own…hmmm…an old piece of cheese…eww

"Abandoned"

Pete and Ross opened the doors together as the others rushed inside. They closed the doors after them. The barn seemed like a colossal building from the interior. It was a bit dark and cold, but they had hay to keep themselves warm. There were two windows. One on each side of the barn. There was also a small hole to the left of the door, which allowed them to outlook the large field in front of the barn.

"So are we safe, yet?" Joey asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Phoebe seemed to take her mother's death very hard. Joey got the hint and gave her a hug.

"I'm really sorry Pheebs."

"Thanks, Joey." Phoebe smiled slightly.

The others spent their time wandering around the barn and looking around. Nothing extraordinary about it except for its size. Chandler felt his stomach churn. Were they going to die in here? The thought frightened him. He quickly found a retreat by climbing a ladder near the back of the barn and climbed to the top ledge. The ledge looked down into the whole barn. If he was going to die, he was glad he would die with his friends, where he belonged.

Rachel sat on a wooden box next to one of the windows. She peered out to where the hurricane blew. This was their only escape from the world out there and they still weren't safe. No matter where they went, they would probably never be safe.

"Hey."

She turned around to find Ross looking down at her. "Hey, Ross. Your elbow okay?"

"Yeah, it's doing better." He rubbed his elbow. "Oh, how about your side?"

Rachel nodded. "It's fine. Hey, you want to sit?"

"Sure." He sat down next to her. He looked out the window. "Some day, huh?"

"Yeah. I never thought this would have happened in a million years." She quieted a bit. "I'm really sorry about Emily."

At the mention of her name, Ross began to feel a bit light-headed. He remembered what she looked like lying there… "It's okay. We have to move on." He muttered.

Rachel looked at her feet. "Thanks for saving me back there. I-I could have been hurt or-or killed." She looked at Ross's eyes for the first time during their speech. They were filled with grief and worry. She had never seen him so mixed with emotions.

"I-I could never live without you, Rach." Ross realized what he said and quickly retracted it. "I mean, I could-could never live knowing that you, my friend, died." He said quickly.

Rachel just smiled. She knew what he meant. She patted him on the cheek. "Thanks." She looked at him one final time before closing her eyes. Her lips briefly touched his, but he quickly pulled back.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I-I can't do this right now." He breathed heavily. "I mean, I just lost my wife. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just…I've been through so much already…"

Rachel scolded herself for doing what she did. "I'm really, really sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Rach. I want it, but its just the timing…"

A thunder bolt interrupted his speech. It shot through the sky and into the field. The others wondering around the barn had heard the bolt and were a bit startled. Phoebe directed her attention to Ross and Rachel. She knew something was happening there, she just knew it. She remembered when everything in life seemed so simple, when they were 'young and carefree.'

(flashback…yeah, I know. Just bear it, okay? Okay if you read this you will get a prize! You will, um, get…self gratification!)

_Okay, for non-fans, this is 'TOW Ross and Rachel…You know.' And that really is the title._

"What is this? What are we doing?" Rachel asked Ross eagerly.

Ross quieted her. "Shh. Do you want cran-apple or cran-grape?" He asked.

Rachel thought for a second. "Grape."

"Okay," Ross put a pelt skin on the floor, "sit. OK." He clicked a button, which turned on music.

"Oh, God." Rachel smiled. Before they could have their moment, the speakers went on and began to start a lecture on Astrology.

Ross quickly turned it off. "Sorry."

Rachel smiled. "Ah, so what are we looking at?" She asked.

"Well uh, you see that, that little cluster of stars next to the big one? That is Ursa Major." Ross pointed out.

"Really?"

"I've no idea, could be." He laughed. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to work tonight."

"Oh, it's OK. You were worth the wait…"

_TOW the Embryos_

"You guys are dead, I am **so** good at lighting rounds." Monica exclaimed.

"I majored in lightning rounds." Chandler shot back. "All right, we're gonna destroy you."

Monica thought for a second. She had an idea. "Huh, wanna bet?"

"Well, I'm so confused as to what we've been doing so far…" Chandler teased.

"How about we play for more money, say 150?" Monica wagered.

"Say 200?" Chandler raised the stakes.

Monica's mind hatched an idea. "I got it! How about, if we win, they have to get rid of the rooster?" She smiled.

Rachel grinned. "Oooohh, that's interesting."

Joey jumped in. "Hey, no way, that rooster's family!"

"All right, hold on!" Chandler exclaimed. "If you win, we give up the birds."

"Dah!" Joey jumped back shocked. Chandler held up his hand.

"But if we win… we get your apartment." Chandler smirked.

15 minutes into the game, the guys had won four points in the lightning round. It was now the girls' turn.

Ross held the card in his hand. "Joey, had an imaginary childhood friend. His name was?" Ross looked between the two girls.

"Maurice!" Monica shouted.

"Correct, his profession was?" Ross asked.

"Space cowboy!" Rachel said quickly.

"Correct! What is Chandler Bing's job?" He looked at the girls who were obviously stumped.

"Ten seconds, you need this or you lose the game." Ross signaled.

"It's ,umm, it has something to do with transponding." Monica balled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

"Oh-oh-oh," Rachel jumped up and down, "he's a transponce—transpondster!"

"That's not even a word!" Monica yelled. "I can get this! I can get this!" Ross stopped the clock. The end of the game.

Monica looked at him in horror. "Noooooooooo!"

_TOW Nana dies twice_

"Who are those people?" Chandler asked Ross, pointing to a picture.

"Got me." Ross shrugged.

"Oh, that's Nana, right there in the middle." Monica turned the picture around and read the back. "Me and the gang at Java Joe's'. "

"Wow, Monica, you look just like your grandmother." Rachel pointed to Ross and Monica's grandmother. "How old was she there?"

"Let's see, 1939..." Monica thought for a second, "yeah, 24, 25?" She concluded.

"Looks like a fun gang."

(end flashback…for those who skipped right through it or scanned it in like three seconds, you missed a good heartfelt flashback!)

The air outside rumbled as the possibility of life or death hung in the air.


	9. It's Coming

The last chapter was boring so I put this up to. Sigh Well, I'm out of things to say. Go ahead, read.

DISCLAIMER: Still own the cheese...eww…maybe I can sell it on EBay...okay, I had one last thing to say...now you can read.

"It's Coming"

Chandler felt around the ground. He had been laying there for nearly two hours waiting to see if he had died yet. He counted the planks of wood on the roof several times already. Just then, a hand came over the ledge. It was Monica.

"Hey, we were wondering where you got off to." Monica sat down next to him.

"Well, you found me." Chandler dead panned.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. Dang it. Why did she always have to ask?

"I'm fine, alright?" Chandler said, annoyed with her question.

Monica seemed taken aback by his attitude. "Okay. I'm just asking."

Chandler sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…do you ever feel that…you haven't lived life to its fullest?" He placed his hand over his forehead and threaded his fingers through his hair. "I mean, like, you've just been doing what you have to do instead of what you want to do?"

She looked at him. That's how she had been feeling for the past year since she moved to Florida. She'd never have moved to Florida if it was her decision. "Yeah."

"Okay, I have to tell you something, just don't freak." Chandler sat up and looked at her. "Okay, when I was going and traveling around…I was rushed to the hospital because of alcohol overdose."

"What?" Monica asked shocked. She sat up a straight. Chandler? An alcoholic? Never in a million years would she have thought it. "Wh-Why?"

"I-I spent all my time working and one day, I was just so worked up that," he shrugged, "I drank myself half to death. I almost went into a coma."

"And you never told anyone? Chandler, you can't just hide it. There are people out there can help you understand your problem. Didn't you think before you put the beer to lips? What about the people that care about you?" Monica asked. She felt so angry yet so worried. How could he not have told them?

"I didn't tell anyone because nobody needed to know." He grumbled.

"If you cared about yourself as much as we care about you, you would have thought about doing what you did, Chandler!" She began to raise her voice. She hated when he acted stubborn.

He looked at her. "Do you care about me?" It was a simple question that he already knew the answer to. He just needed to hear it. His head had been playing so many tricks on him that he didn't know what to believe.

Monica calmed down a bit and sighed. She smiled. "Of course, Chandler. You're my buddy. You know all of my secrets and I know all of your secrets. That way, later we can use them to blackmail each other." Monica laughed. Chandler smiled at her. It was great to have a friend to talk to. Especially someone who understood him as well as she did. "Well, I better go back down and talk to Pete." She smiled and climbed back down the ladder.

Her buddy. The joy overfilled him. He had someone that knew his secrets. A realization hit him square in the face. If she knew so much about him and they had been so close, why hadn't it progressed? She cared so much about him, more than, probably, any other woman had. Maybe even more than his own mother. Another thing was that she wasn't half bad looking. Oh, who was he kidding, she was hot. But they always had a sort of brother-sister relationship. But he missed his chance. Now he would have to live with the regret of being too late. But death would soon come.

Rachel continued to look out the window. She didn't want to accept the fact that she and Ross shared a moment. She couldn't have let it go that far. But she wanted it so bad. She looked over at Ross who was sitting on a separate box looking out the window. They weren't going to be able to avoid the hurricane. It would probably be the end.

Phoebe wandered around slowly looking at the walls of the barn. Why had her mother told them to go here? There were probably so many more houses. They didn't have basements, but none of the houses around that area did. Just then, it struck here. No basements. She walked around and examined the ground. Empty. All of a sudden, she tripped over something on the ground.

It was a handle. She came closer to the ground to examine it more carefully. It was just a handle in the ground. She pulled it slightly. The floor began to open up and revealed a small hole in the ground. It was pretty large, enough to fit a dozen or so people. It was deep, too. Joey walked up behind her.

"Whoa!" Joey shouted. It startled Phoebe.

"I know! We can stay under here when the storm comes." Phoebe turned around and raised her hands to cup her mouth. "Monica!"

Monica quickly ran over to Phoebe. She noticed the hole and was shocked. Would they be able to live this? "Oh, my god! Phoebe! How did you find this?"

"I was walking around and I tripped over the handle." Joey and Monica nodded in approval.

"Do you think it's safe down there?" Joey asked worryingly.

"I don't know, but if it's our only chance of surviving, would it matter?" Monica convinced. Joey shrugged. She loved winning.

"Yeah, okay." Joey said. "Ooh!" He jumped. "I'll go tell the others!"

"Okay, I'll go tell Pete!" Monica ran away.

Joey ran over towards Ross and Rachel who were staring out a window. "Guess what you guys?" Joey asked excitedly.

Rachel and Ross turned around, glad that Joey was there to break the tension. "You found a sub stand?" Rachel joked.

Joey looked around. "Where?"

Ross rolled his eyes. "What Joe?"

"Oh! Phoebe found a tornado shelter underneath the barn! She was walking around and she tripped over the handle."

Rachel and Ross jumped up excitedly. "Oh, my god!" They said in unison. They ran over to where Phoebe was perched over a latch in the ground.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Phoebe yelled to them.

"Wow, Pheebs. This is amazing! We have somewhere to hide now!" Rachel looked down the hole. "So are we going down?" She looked around. Joey looked over to Phoebe.

"Why don't you go first, Rach. See if there's anything, you know…weird down there." Joey shivered. Ross gave a look towards Joey. "There could be ghosts or something."

"Oh, please, Joey. There are no such thing as ghosts." Ross informed.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Phoebe said smugly.

"Fine, come on, Rach." Ross hopped down the hole. He turned and looked up to Rachel. "Come on, Rach. Don't tell me you believe in ghosts, too." He held up his hand.

Rachel looked down. She reached out for his hand and hopped down. The hole was dark. Ross walked around a bit, trying to see with what little light he had. Just then something hit his face. He jumped back startled, giving out a small scream.

"See. Didn't I tell you there were ghosts down there?" Joey shouted out.

Ross rolled his eyes and reached his hand up to see what had hit him. He felt a string. He pulled it downward and the room lit up. There were several cans and bottles in the corner. In the opposite corner, there were some sheets and cots stacked up on top of each other. The silence was broken by a thud by Joey who had been leaning down the hole and fell.

"Oww." He stood up. "Whoa-huh-ho! Look at this place." Joey focused his attention to something in the corner. "Look at the food!" He ran to the pile of cans.

"Joey, we need to save those for when we need something to eat." Ross stretched a bit. It had been a long day.

"Are you kidding me? I do need something to eat! I'm starving!" Joey shouted.

"Well, you can eat once everybody gets down here." Rachel offered . Joey stood up quickly and climbed up the planks in the wall and out of the room. Ross chuckled to himself, until he realized he was alone with Rachel again. He sighed and looked around.

"So, looks like we have a chance of surviving this thing, huh?" Ross said sitting on the stack of cots.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled and shifted uncomfortably. "Can I sit down?"

Ross looked up at her. "Uh, s-sure." He scooted over so that she had enough room to sit.

Rachel quickly thought of something to say. "So…if we…get through this…what are you going to do?"

Ross put a finger to his lips in contemplation. "Well, um, what do you mean?"

"Well," she took a deep breath, "are you going to get a new job, keep your old one, move to a far away land, travel the world, get remarried…" She quickly regretted her words.

Ross widened his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, I'll probably, you know, keep my job. Maybe travel a bit more. I probably," he took a breath, "won't remarry." Rachel looked at him surprised.

"R-Really?" Ross gave her a questionable look. "I-I mean, there are so many gr-great women out there." Rachel gestured with her hands.

Ross looked at her for a second and then down at his feet. "Yeah, I know."

Rachel was surprised by his answer. Was he talking about her? "Um, huh, what?"

Ross looked at her quickly and gave out a small nervous laugh. "Um, nothing."

Rachel smiled. "Okay… hey, I think I'm going to go see where Monica is. You, um, what to come?"

Ross shook his head. "No, that's alright." She smiled before climbing out of the hole and back to the surface. He watched her leave silently. Something about her made his head spin and his stomach churn. He let out a deep sigh and rested his head against the wall. The world was a confusing a place. So many mixed emotions at one time. He slowly closed his eyes as his mind began to drift slowly into a long-wanted sleep.

A thud interrupted his sleep. Ross jumped up and opened his eyes to find the target of the noise.

Chandler was now standing in the room with a slight look of disgust on his face. He quickly turned to Ross. "Oh, sorry were you sleeping?"

Ross shook his head and yawned. "Nah." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes once more.

"Yeah, Joey told me to come down quickly. Something about food." Ross gave a small chuckle, his eyes still closed. Chandler looked a bit apprehensive for a bit, until he made his way slowly over to Ross. "Um, Ross?"

"Mmm."

"Uh, I just want to ask you something." Chandler scratched the back of his neck.

"Kay."

"Not much for talking, huh." Chandler gave out a small laugh. "Well, um, what if we…we don't…make it?" Chandler struggled, searching for the right words.

Ross lifted his head up and looked directly at Chandler for the first time in hours. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean if we… die." Chandler shrugged.

Ross was a bit startled by the question. He hadn't thought about that. Everything that he had worked for since he was young would be gone. No more friends. No more family. Life gone forever. "I…I…why the questions all of a sudden?" Ross couldn't possibly answer the question, there was no answer.

Chandler shifted his view to the cans in the corner and then to his feet. "I realized that…" he turned to face Ross directly, "I've never really lived life to its fullest." He swallowed. "I never liked my job, never had a long term relationship. I've never done half the things I always wanted to do. No wife, no children, my family doesn't care about me. Plus, I spent a year working and drinking continuously." Chandler looked back down to his feet. He hated getting out his feelings, but if he wanted his question answered, he had to do it.

"Wait," Ross stopped him, "w-were you an alcoholic?"

Chandler looked at him. "Yeah."

"Oh, my god!" Ross jumped off the cots. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Monica."

"When?"

Chandler shifted his eyes to the side wall. "An hour ago."

"Chandler! I can't believe you, man!" Ross threw his hands in the air. "We're supposed to be friends. You should have told me." He looked at him.

"I know. But there's something else…"

Ross sat down, Chandler next to him. "What is it? Don't tell me you started smoking, too." Ross pointed his finger.

"No, no, no. I-I... You know whentwo peopleare friends?" Ross nodded. "And then they haven't talked to each other in such a long time, but when they do, they see something in each other that they didn't see before…or kinda did, but just ignored it?" Ross looked at Chandler quizzically. He looked at him for a second until realizing what he meant. His eyes widened. He knew about him and Rachel.

"Um, Chandler, how did you find out?" Ross gulped.

"I was just sitting there and I… felt it. You know, what I mean." Chandler shrugged and lay his head back on the wall.

"Okay, there's nothing going on between Rach and I, okay?" Ross stood up furiously.

"Uh…" Chandler looked at him strangely, "I, uh…"

"Okay, you shouldn't be making assumptions like that!" Ross turned to Chandler.

"Sorry, I didn't …know?" Chandler answered strangely, not knowing what to say with Ross's reaction. Ross sighed and sat down.

"Who am I kidding? I love Rach. I always have." Chandler turned his head to look at Ross. "It's just, I feel like loving her will…be going against Emily." Ross groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Chandler placed a hand on Ross's shoulder. "No you wouldn't, Ross. If Emily loved you, which I'm sure she did, I'm sure she'd want you to be happy." Ross looked over his shoulder to Chandler appreciatively.

"Thanks, man." Ross sat up straight. "But, then what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Ross asked. "What would do if you wanted to tell your friend that you loved them?" Chandler looked at him nervously and sighed.

"I…uh…would, um, you know, go up to them and tell them how much I loved them." Chandler shrugged. A picture of Monica ran through his head. "Uh, you know, I would tell them how long I was in love with them, and how much they meant to me." He scratched his nose. "I would tell her how much time I wasted ignoring the truth, by-by covering it up with…other feelings. I'd tell her that she's always been there for me, and…I'll always be there for her. I'd tell her I loved her and then I'd…take her in my arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow…" Chandler looked blankly at the wall. After a few seconds, he realized his current situation and quickly sat up and awoke from his day dream. Ross looked at him miraculously.

"Wow." Ross gave out a small laugh. "Can you do this for me?"

Chandler gave a small smile. Ross stood up and went to leave the room. "Ross?" Ross turned. "Don't get nervous. If it was meant to happen, it will."

Ross smiled. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

_A/N: I read this over twice and it's then I realized how stupid this story sounds. Sorry, about the 'until there's no tomorrow' thing. My mind is totally blank today and I thought I could stretch it a bit. I also tried to make it more realistic by using the word 'um' and 'uh' and repeating words a lot. If it gets annoying or hard to read, just tell me in the review._


End file.
